


Lake Pontchartrain

by Gr1ff1n



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a song rather than a classic songfic, Could be classified as a songfic, Dipper Mabel and Pacifica are somewhere in their 20s, M/M, not exactly billdip just yet but a hint of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gr1ff1n/pseuds/Gr1ff1n
Summary: Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica are out on a road trip in Louisiana, their radio breaks after a mysterious ad of a place called Lake Pontchartrain."Come down to Lake Pontchartrain.Rest your soul and feed your brain.That's where you will get to see everything the water can be."Based off a song called Lake Pontchartrain by Ludo





	Lake Pontchartrain

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So this fic was inspired by a song called Lake Pontchartrain by Ludo, I suggest listening to the song beforehand if you want to enjoy the fic more, if you want to listen to the song here's a link
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4mGTo6RHc0
> 
> You can also read all the lyrics here if you want
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1GGRV_enUS751US751&q=lake+pontchartrain+lyrics&oq=lake+pontchartrain+lyrics&gs_l=psy-ab.3..0l2j0i22i30k1l2.307.1464.0.1583.7.7.0.0.0.0.81.470.7.7.0....0...1.1.64.psy-ab..0.7.467...0i20k1j0i67k1.b7GFU5N_IwQ
> 
> Also, though I did tag the story with Billdip, there isn't much in it, it's really only a hint and can be interpreted as something different, but I do plan on making this a series and adding more Billdip in the future, but I'm not sure when that will be and if it will really happen.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy and thank you for giving my fic a chance

Dipper’s hands gripped the steering wheel, anxiety clear in his eyes as his twin peered at a map of Louisiana, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion. “I think we might be lost....” Mabel said, earning a collective groan from Dipper and Pacifica.

About a month ago, Mabel had decided that before she went off to Paris with Pacifica to spread their own fashion company, that she wanted to see more of America than just California and Oregon. So she had immediately demanded that both Dipper and Pacifica come along on her insane road trip. Mabel, expressing a need for adventure and exploration had picked a random state to fly out to and continue a one and a half month road trip through at least three different states. The first state that they landed in was Missouri, now they were driving down a highway in Louisiana.

Dipper pulled over at what looked like a simple diner of sorts on the side of the road. They could get something to eat and figure out where they were going from there. The three walked inside and took a seat in one of the greasy, neon orange chairs of the booth. Dipper spread out the map onto the table, he smoothed out the creases and started to find out exactly where they were.

A waitress came over with a notebook and pen in hand, Mabel and Pacifica both ordered crawfish. While Dipper, not really one for sea food, simply ordered chicken. After about thirty minutes of eating and arguing over the map, they finally found out where they were and where they were going. Once Dipper finalised a plan they split the bill, left a tip, and hopped back into the car and onto the road. Mabel decided to turn on the radio and they ended up listening to a variety of songs and changing the channel every time it would go static and start to lose connection.

After about an hour of switching channels they finally settled on a channel playing Southern Soul. The radio started to fuzz out and Mabel raised her hand about to go channel surfing again before a loud, sudden pop was heard and man’s voice with a slightly noticeable nasal tone began speaking;

 

“Come down to Lake Pontchartrain.

Rest your soul and feed your brain.

That's where you will get to see everything the water can be."

 

That was all that was said before the radio fuzzed, popped, and then finally began to smoke. “What. The. Fuck.” Pacifica said, punctuating each word.

“What the fuck indeed,” Dipper agreed, glancing worriedly between the radio and the road, “Mabel do you think you could check if the radio is on fire?”

Mabel nodded and started examining the radio, her expression still filled with shock and bit of fear as she tried poking at the radio. “I don’t think it’s on fire, but what was that? Why did the radio die?”

“I have no idea what that guy on the radio meant, but it kinda sounded like some weird ass ad. As for the radio, this car is pretty old and the radio was bound to die at some point…” Dipper sighed, slightly doubting his words, that ad kinda freaked him out, it almost sounded like some kind of warning. Mabel and Pacifica slowly nodded, slight worry on their faces as well. Dipper’s reasoning made sense, surely everything was fine. It _was_ an old car, nothing supernatural or paranormal about a radio dying after a creepy ad. _Absolutely nothing._

 

\------

 

They were now driving outside of the city Slidell. Rain was coming down in sheets and drowning the road, turning the road into a dangerous watery grave for any unsafe drivers. It was hard to know where they were going, everything was blurry even with the windshield-wipers desperate attempt at making it possible just to even see the road ahead of them. Dipper was leaning forward in his seat, clutching the steering wheel and squinting at the road a deep frown on his face. “Mabel you have the map right?” Dipper asked.

“Yep, I have it in my bag!” She announced as she quickly scrambled to pull the map out of her bag and unfold it.

“Which way is the closest place to rest, perhaps a hotel or something similar?” Dipper inquired.

“Uh…. the next exit I think, it’s called Choctaw Motel.” Mabel stated, Pacifica leaned to peer over Mabel’s shoulder and scrutinize the map.

“Yeah, it looks like that’s the closest place, hopefully it’s at least decent and not some total dump.” Pacifica scoffed, appalled at the thought of staying anywhere other than an at least four star hotel. Dipper rolled his eyes “Even if it is some dump, I’m sure you’ll survive.”

 

\------

 

Dipper pulled into the parking lot of the motel, from the outside it didn’t look too bad. Dipper was about to get out, his door a quarterway open before something large whipped out of the bayou and landed on the windshield with a loud splat. On instinct Dipper slammed the door closed and looked up at the windshield in terror.

Perched there on the windshield was a black… _thing_ with pitch black goo dripping from it’s maw. The creature had piercing greenish-yellow eyes, with sharp slate slits for pupils. It had a human-like body, stretched out to strange proportions, said body was covered in obsidian scales and had a long whip like tail. The _thing_ was on all fours, crouched down close to the glass, snout pressed against the glass, staring at all of them with a terrifying grin. It started to scream at the top of its lungs, loud shrill words that seemed hauntingly familiar;

 

"Come down to Lake Pontchartrain.

Rest your soul and feed your brain.

Free for you and all your friends.

Crawfish 'til the bitter end.

Come down to Lake Pontchartrain.

Wade to where the shallows break.

That's where you will get to see everything the water can be."

 

The trio all collectively screamed, Dipper backed the car out of the parking spot as fast as he could and sped the car down the road. The creature hopped off of the car and back into the bayou, flashing a sinister grin before slinking back into the water’s depths. Dipper’s heart was beating rapidly, and his breathing was fast, Mabel and Pacifica weren’t in any better condition either. Dipper continued speeding the car down the road, the interstate was flooded so he turned the car onto the road leading through the woods.

The rain was still beating down heavy, it was still difficult to see and the muddy road wasn’t making anything better. But as the car stumbled through the thick mud and grime a large sign appeared, and with it appeared the big block letters “LAKE PONTCHARTRAIN.” Dipper slammed on the brakes and the car jolted to a stop in the mud. “There’s somebody out in the waves, we have to help them!” Mabel yelled as she unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the car, Pacifica quickly tailing after her screaming at her to get back in the car.

“Come back!” Dipper cried, struggling to get out of the car and chase after his twin. _Why the hell would she leave the car!_ Dipper thought as he freed himself and sprinted through the muck to the shore of Lake Pontchartrain. Dipper could hear voices roaring  “come to Lake Pontchartrain” over and over, Dipper covered his ears as he helplessly watched his sister and his friend be pulled in by the waves. The water near his feet seemed to grow hundreds of thin black arms pulling at his legs. He grappled with them managing to free himself and run to the treeline where he held onto a pine for dear life and watched the horrifying scene before him. The lake opened wide and swallowed his sister and his friend into the depths. The voices still ringing through his ears and stinging in his legs from the claws of the hands. He felt hopeless.

 

“That's how it happened! Why would I lie?

There were no bodies, I've got none to hide.

I'm just a boy, lost his friends in the rain.

Any more questions, just go and ask Lake Pontchartrain.”

 

\------

 

Dipper opened his eyes, he blinked groggily taking in his surroundings. His sister’s face was above him, her hand still on his shoulder from shaking him awake. Her expression was worried and Dipper could feel fresh tears pool up in his eyes. “Dipper are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep!”

“It was an awful nightmare Mabel, terrifying.” Dipper whimpered, he hated feeling so weak, but right now he really needed to be with his twin, to make sure she was really there, really alive.

Mabel sat down on the corner of his bed, “wanna talk about it?”

Dipper nodded and opened his mouth to began his tale of Lake Pontchartrain.

 

\------

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Far away, resting his arms on a log with half of his body in the water was a man. Well he wasn’t really a man. The human-like creature had tanned skin and delicate strands of wild blond hair. Along his spine was a small golden fin and golden scales were littered across his shoulders and face. “Fate will bring you to me Pinetree, I’m sure of it.” The man whispered, a smirk etched onto his face. He began softly singing to himself, the world seeming to quiet down a bit at the threat echoed in the haunting words.

 

“Come down to Lake Pontchartrain.”

 

“Come down to Lake Pontchartrain.”

 

“Come down to Lake Pontchartrain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So I know this isn't an amazing fic or anything (it is my first fanfic) but I hope I was at least able to spike your interest  
> Constructive criticism is welcome as long as you are polite  
> Again thank you so much for giving my fic a chance and I hope you have a really nice day


End file.
